What Is And What Never Should Be
by MidnightWren
Summary: Somethings are meant to be. and some things are not. Dr. Sarah Page was one of these but which one? Secker set season 4ish
1. Chapter 1

AN Inspired by making an icon of Sarah and coming up with this cool image, link is on my profile.

_And if you say to me tomorrow, oh what fun it all would be. _  
><em> Then what's to stop us, pretty baby. But What Is And What Should Never Be.<em>

Led Zepplin What is and What Never Should Be

Becker sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. The flat was quite all too quite for a man used to the drone of gunfire and orders being shouted. The TV screen cast a glow on the room and made him feel even more alone. Leaning back in the cushions he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_She screamed. A predator grabbed her by the feet and pulled her toward a hole in the floor. Becker ran and grabbed her hands she screamed as the creature tore he legs. Becker tried to grab his gun and fire at the creature but with the possibility of hitting Sarah he paused. She was pulled farther, her legs kicking she managed to get the predator to loosen its grasp. Becker fired the gun but the creature wouldn't give up. Wounded it pulled harder. And with a pull she disappeared leaving Becker with her cries in his ears. _

"You're late!" Lester said drily as Becker entered the main room.

"Shoot me." Becker responded. Connor got up from his chair

"Geeze someone's a grump today." Connor said as he began to follow Becker. But he backed off as Becker moved to show his large weapon strapped o his hips.. Before he could turn down the hallway the anomaly detector went off. Rushing into his work mode Becker picked up his gun and ran across the room.

"Where is it Jess?" Matt asked as he entered the room mysteriously as he always did.

"At a warehouse, about 2 kilometers from here." She said and gave them coordinates. The team rushed out hoping what lay ahead of them wouldn't bring destruction.

"Abby Connor you take the back Becker you're with me!" Mat shouted as they raced out of the car. Becker followed the leader as they made their way into the building. The ADD beeped louder as they came into the large open room. Before them stood the anomaly, its massive glowing ball of light blinked and pulsed.

"Do you see anything?" Matt asked as they moved around the anomaly Becker shook his head straining his ears as well to hear any sound of a creature moving around ready to attack.

"Is there any creature?" Becker asked as Abby and Connor came in.

"No, nothing did you see anything?" Abby asked as she put her gun down a bit relaxing suddenly they heard a scraping sound and a moan coming from behind a pile of old beams. Matt held his fingers to his lips and motioned for Abby and Connor to go around the other way as he and Becker moved closer to it guns drawn.

But what they saw was no raptor, or worm, or dragon, or wolf. Their on the ground trying to move was a woman.

Her brown leather jacket torn and blood smeared. Hair mussed and tinged red from the large scrape on the heads crown. She turned so she was facing the group and tried to give a strangled cry for help but it came off as a gasp for she had a wound on her neck. The jeans she wore were tattered and showed off the torn legs. Her eyes filled with pain and helplessness they settled on Becker before closing.

They stood in shock, a woman dead to the world. Becker rushed forward holding her head in his lap and placing his hand over the wound in her neck. His mind raced and bounced back and forth from elation, to confusion to fear of feeling her grow cold. Matt called for medical help. Abby felt tears rise and Connor stood mouth agape in complete shock.

"Sarah?" Becker asked knowing full well that she could not hear him but held on to the hope that she did.

AN- R&R is love for me! I'll update tomorrow because I'll have no more school!


	2. Chapter 2

AN here's the next chapter! Hope u like,

Becker sat unmoving in the chair looking at the broken woman in the bed next to him. A women he thought dead for months, who's screams plagued his nightmares lay their. Connor sat on the window ledge and fiddled with a pen nervously,

"How are you Mr. Page?" asked a nurse as she came in Connor turned from gazing out the window.

"Umm yeah I'm alright worried about my sister." He said and remembered to get into Sarah's room they needed to be family. Becker easily covered as a fianncee and Connor had stumbled over saying Sarah was his sister and Abby was his wife. Lester took the part of an uncle.

"You know your uncle doesn't look much like either of you." The nurse said as she took Sarah's vitals. "Well she's not out of the woods yet but she'll recover." Becker closed his eyes and sighed in relief. She's gonna be OK "You'll be back to planning your wedding in no time love." The nurse said and left the room.

"You ok Becker?" Connor asked and swung his legs over the ledge so they hit the wall.

"I think so." Becker replied "You better get some sleep." Connor said as he took a closer look at Becker who by now was haggered from the lack of sleep.

"I'm fine." Becker answered but rubbed his eyes. Beside him cups of coffee overfilled the wastebasket. Connor just shrugged and got up

"I'm going to tell Abby." He said and left the room, Leaving Becker alone with Sarah once more.

Abby was sitting in the canteen looking into her cup of tea. The brew had gone cold by now the only thing it was good for was to look at.

"Hey." Looking up she saw Connor coming toward her and sit down in the other chair.

"Did they say anything?" She asked hopefully.

"Yeah, she's probably going to recover." Connor said and Abby let out a breath of air in relif.

"What do you think happened?" She asked the back of his neck Connor replied

"Dont really know anythign could have I guess, becker wont tell me much."

"Is he still up their?" Abby asked

"Yeah, wont leave." Abby bit her lip worried

"She needs to survive or I don't know how he's gonna carry on." She looked down and Connor took her hand

"Are you alright?" he asked Nodding Abby shrugged as if to saw 'good as i can be'

"And you?"

"I will be once she's up." Connor replied. It was late at night when Becker had passed out on the recling chair in Sarah's room. Connor and Abby had left a few hours ago and now James Lester stood by Sarah's bed. Picking up her chart he read in the dim light

Broken Femur, Deep cuts to lower legs, half her left foot ripped off, fractured pelvis, concussion, dislocated shoulder, internal bleeding, broken rib, GSW to the left leg,Large cut to th skull. The injures were amazing at he was shocked to see her now in this bed she still wasn't awake but they had taken her off the ventilator and a mask covered her face making sure she got enough oxygen. Her one arm had a large I.V sticking out and her broken leg was covered in a cast. A bandage wound its way around her head and multiple swatches of gauze covered her. He hadn't believed it when his phone rang and Connor was blubbering that Sarah Page was found by the anomaly. He knew no body had been recovered by the team as it was to dangerous to follow the predator.

But now as he sat in the room as Sarah's uncle he still couldn't believe it. She was alive and as hurt as she was she survived. That was something he always knew she could do. She was a fighter from the beginning. And when she first joined he knew she really would fit in. An incredibly intelligent young woman, who didn't listen to orders and was as stubborn as a mule was a perfect member for the ARC team. He had thought that over a year ago that member was gone, and that he had truly failed as the leader. He had lost a great number of operatives, Cutter, Stephan, Jenny, Abby, Connor and Danny. And while some had returned and some had left on their own accord death had taken a few. Cutter , Stephan, Sarah. they had all died to help the team. But now one name could be taken off his list of deaths. Sarah Page was breathing so close to him His mind drifted to the lonely grave that housed an empty coffin. How was he going to cover that up? he was glad for once that she had no family as it would be so much easier to have Sarah alive now and he wouldn't have to inform the family at their daughter was not really dead but alive. setting a bundle of flowers in a vase he sat on a straight backed chair. Moving his hand to the bed he took her hand in his hoping that she would feel it. Hours passed and in the dawn as light appeared in the window. A light squeeze woke him up. Bolting up from his bent position on the bed looking down he saw the golden hand that was still holding onto his move.

"Becker!" he exclaimed and the young soilder woke with a start to see Sarah's eyes open.


	3. Chapter 3

AN- Thanks to all of those who have reviewed!

_And if I say to you tomorrow_  
><em> Take my hand, child, come with me<em>  
><em> It's to a castle I will take you<em>  
><em> Where what's to be, they say will be<em>

_ A-catch the wind, see us spin_  
><em> Sail away, leave today<em>  
><em> Way up high in the sky<em>  
><em> It won't, but the wind won't blow, we really shouldn't go<em>  
><em> It only goes to show that you will be mine, by takin' our time<em>  
><em> Oooh, ho-whoa<em>

Led Zeppelin (What is And What Should Have Never Be)_  
><em>

Sarah looked up at the faces that circled the bed. Her eyes burned at the bright white that lit up her eyes. A doctor came in to the room.

"Ms. Page can you follow my pen?" He asked and Sarah's eyes followed the silver pen back and forth. he then removed the mask that covered her face.

_What happened where..._

Sarah's thoughts were jumbled as her vision faded in and out.

"Sarah?" Now that voice sounded familiar, Her eyes strained to find the source of it.

"Becker?" her voice was rough and it hurt her throat to talk. Becker reached over and gave her an ice chip to wet her throat.

"Sarah do you know what happened?" He asked softly. And Sarah's mind was filled with visions

Predator, Becker, the warehouse, being pulled, pain, gunfire, Becker yelling, her screams. falling, darkness.

She slowly nodded.

"Well It's nice to see you up now. I'll let you be for a bit and come back for a few more tests." The doctor smiled and left. Sarah looked around taking in her surroundings more clearly. Lester sat on a chair, his tie a little askew and suit rumpled. Becker was now standing beside her and he looked worse then she remembered. His hair was a mess and dark circles rimmed his eyes. His complexion was pale and a bit sickly.

"Are you alright?" Lester asked smoothing his hair back and straightening his tie. Clearly not wanting his employees seeing him rumpled.

"I think." Sarah replied stumbling over the words. he neck itched and as she moved one hand up Becker caught it.

"Don't you have stitches there." He said and Sarah gently felt the rough stitches.

"You were pretty bad when they brought you in. You've been in a coma for two weeks." Lester told her and the dull ache in her body told her that she's not in the best of shape." Don't try much you're pretty hopped up on pain killers." With that he took his phone out "Sorry for leaving but you wont believe how many calls happen when your employe comes back from the dead." He walked out of the room already getting into a heated debate with whoever he was talking to. Sarah shifted her gaze to Becker.

"How long was I gone?" She asked Becker sat down next to her

"Two years." Sarah's eyes widened at Becker's response

Two years? Who's Prime Minister? Whats happened?

"Did anyone come back?" She asked.

"Yeah, Abby and Connor are back." Becker replied and Sarah smiled but it quickly faded

"And Danny?" He voice was worried

"Well he did, but he left again." Sarah's brow furrowed at what Becker had said

"Why?" Becker sighed

"Its a long story I'll tell you why later you need to rest. " He gave her a weak smile but that quickly crumpled. The adrenaline that had kept him stoic for the last few weeks gave way. He leaned forward and rested his head in his hands "Oh god Sarah." He mumbled "I sorry." The guilt that had been kept in him for the time he came back flooded out and he felt the tears start up.

"Don't be." Sarah's small voice told him. He looked up

"I couldn't save you."

"But you tried." Sarah told him remembering his hands holding hers as she was pulled away.

"I could have gone in after you."

"Then you would be dead." Sarah replied

"But..." Becker tried to talk but Sarah cut him off

"Don't Becker." He gaze on him told him that he shouldn't try to blame himself but that didn't stop him from doing it. They were silent for a moment before Becker spoke

"I missed you." The words were simple but oh so true. Becker had ached for Sarah since her "Death" years earlier. He missed the way she would just even study a text, how her hair fell over her face and she would blow it away with a breath of air. Not that he had ever watched her when he should be working.

"I know." She gave him a small smile. "So what else has happened since I've been gone?" She asked leaning back into the pillow.

"Well were not at the ARC anymore, we have a new commander and were privately owned now." Sarah's eyes grew large at the amount of whats happened to the ARC team. Suddenly her expression grew worried

"What does my family think?" Becker couldn't answer. The memory of telling her parents too fresh in his mind.

"They think your dead." His words a little to blunt to be considerate

"What am I going to tell them?" she said exasperated sitting up quickly. she immediately regretted it as her body exploded in pain. Becker let out a breath of air and rung his hands together

"I don't know, but don't worry about that now, you've got a long time in here and they'll come here soon." He moved his hand to take hers. "just sleep for now." He told the woman and Sarah reluctantly settled back into the bed. Feeling the pain subside as she lay down.

"Your gonna stay here right?" She asked sleepily Becker nodded

"Always." He said planting a soft kiss on her head. Sarah smiled slightly and drifted off to sleep. Still holding his hand. Becker watched her sleep relived that she was here.

AN- Please review! Sorry for the wait, I've been working on some Original fiction, look on my profile for my LJ page, I've got some of my stuff on their.


End file.
